This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some apparatuses which are able to transmit signals by a transmitter and receive signals by a receiver may suffer transmitter initiated problems due to e.g. interference caused by the transmitted signal. For example in frequency division duplexing (FDD) systems both the transmitter and receiver may be operating simultaneously. The transmission may generate wideband noise and other potential spurs at a relatively high power level compared to received signals, wherein signals generated by the transmitter on a transmission (TX) band may induce interference and/or other disturbances on a reception (RX) band. This may increase the complexity of transceiver filtering and to attenuate such disturbances may require very bulky and expensive form.
Transmitter signal may require heavy filtering (in some embodiments 40 dB-50 dB) at the reception frequency. Filters may be bulky and each band and system of the apparatus may need its own filter.